Daddy's Girl
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: Jackie's father would do anything to keep his little girl happy. Even if that something was paying the burnout, Steven Hyde, to date her. AU
1. Prologue

A/N: this idea came to me as a random thought awhile after I watched the "Jackie Bags Hyde" episode in Season 3. It comes from the comment Jackie makes, "I wish my daddy could buy him for me." It has parts from the show, but goes off in certain areas.

* * *

Jackie couldn't get the frown to leave her lips as she entered the Buckhart mansion. She stepped up the stairs and headed towards her bedroom. As she passed the study she was almost shocked to find her father home. He was reading in his chair like he had not been gone for the past four months.

"Daddy?" She stepped inside with mild caution since she didn't want him to be disturbed by her intrusion.

"Sweetheart, come here." The sound of her father's voice seemed almost foreign as it entered her ears, but it still gave her a relaxing sensation that she was starting to forget. She stepped over till she was sitting on the arm of his chair, she was too big to sit in her father's lap years ago.

"Yes, daddy?" She wanted to ask him where he had been and what he been doing that kept him away for so long. She held her tongue though since she knew the answers would only upset both of them.

"I hear you and that Kelso boy are no longer dating." He closed the book leaving a marker been the pages. He gave a gentle toss and let it land on the desk. "What happened?"

Jackie knew why her father was asking since he had done a lot of things to keep her from dating Kelso before. She could easily tell him the truth that Kelso had cheated on her and then he'd probably end up in more trouble than ever thanks to her father's money and connections. "We grew apart." She lied simply.

The lie came off her tongue easier than she could imagine. As she watched her father nod his head in silent thought, "I also hear you've been spending time around that Hyde boy."

Even though he had clearly rejected her, Jackie still could not stop the smile from spreading across her lips. "Steven is great. He's smart, nice, brave-"

"Jacqueline, you shouldn't be spending time with that boy." Her father scolded.

Jackie wanted to roll her eyes. All her father ever seemed to care about was who she kept as company because of course the family image was the most important thing here. These kinda of conversations really only bothered her after she started hanging around in the basement with everyone. Her cheerleader friends were never called to question even though they were all skanky and bitches. And when she tried dating someone from the football team her father more than approved.

"Daddy, we aren't dating!" She cried out. Her lower lip jutted out in a pout as she remember his rejection. "He doesn't like me." She muttered playing with the hem of her sleeve. She glanced at the watch on her wrist, "Oh! I need to get to the Foreman's or I'll be late." She jumped off chair and gave a small kiss to her father's cheek before rushing out the house.

Jack Buckhart rubbed his jaw as he thought of his daughter's sad, defeated expression. "Steven Hyde..." He frowned as the name came off his lips. He grabbed the phone a top his desk and looked up the Foreman's number before lifting the receiver and dialing.

"Hello?" A woman on the other line spoke.

"Hello, this is Jack Buckhart, is Steven Hyde there?"


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Mostly parts of 'Jackie Bags Hyde' episode from season three with minor differences.

* * *

Hyde,Eric Fez, and Kelso stood around the driveway together. Normally they would be playing basketball, but with the table set up with all the different food for the barbeque Red had threatened to shove his foot up their asses if they ruined it. Knowing how serious Red was when it came to Vetran's Day BQ kept them from doing anything. Rather they were waiting for the food to be ready so they could start eating.

"Steven! There's a phone call for you!" Kitty called from the kitchen.

The three teens passed silent confusion as Hyde shrugged. He walked to the sliding door and went to where Mrs. Foreman had left the phone as she went back to cooking. He lifted the receiver cautiously, "Hello?" He uttered.

"Steven Hyde, this is Jack Buckhart." The brooding voice on the other line made him want to roll his eyes. He had no idea why Jackie's father would want to talk to him, but if it had anything to do with her undying love then he was ready to jump in front of a bus.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Hyde tried to keep his annoyance to a minimum since he was speaking to an adult, a politician, and Jackie's father.

"You've been spending time around my daughter." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Jackie's been following me around for awhile I guess...I'm not dating her." He replied firmly. Last thing he needed was to get arrested again just because Jack Buckhart didn't want his little girl dating some burnout.

"My daughter seems to have taken an interest in you."

"And I've told her plenty of times that I'm not interested." Hyde sighed as he started to wonder if hanging up now would be a good idea.  
He heard a similar sigh come from the phone, "Well, I may not approve of my daughter's choice here, but I need to make my daughter happy. So , if you agree to date my daughter then you will compensated with 100 dollars a week."

Hyde's jaw dropped open in shock. Jackie's father was going to pay him to date her! If this had been anyone else Hyde would have said yes in a heartbeat, but whether he admitted this or not Jackie was still a friend of sorts. Not a random tramp. "Are you serious?" He finally managed to get out when his voice had returned.

"I don't joke about my daughter." The man darkly answered.

"She doesn't need you to get a boyfriend. She's hot, guys are waiting in line to date her and most all of them are a better option than me. Keep your money, Jackie's not a whore." Hyde slammed the phone down once he finished talking not wanting to her the answer her father came up with. He didn't bother looking at Mrs. Foreman who was giving him a curious look as he stepped back outside through the sliding doors. He took a seat in one of the patio chairs next to the door. He made a straight face as he slipped under his 'Zen' mask so no one could tell how his blood was boiling.

He listened with little interest as he heard Red and talking about the parade that had taken place earlier today, it got a little more interesting when Bob joined in the conversation. Really the spat over National Guards really being veterans didn't interest him much at all since they were all goverment pawns, in his opinion. Not that he'd be saying that to adults faces anytime soon.

Bob came marching out almost the exact moment that Jackie came up with some stranger's arm slinged around her shoulders.

"Hey Mr. Pinciotti! I didn't know you were in the boy scouts." She wasn't aiming to insult or burn him, she didn't even know it was an insult. But Bob marched away still annoyed and probably didn't wanna yell at teen who didn't know better. "Hey everybody! This is Chip; he's been after me for awhile now so I just said, what the hell." Jackie introduced. "Chip, it's everybody."

"Hey everybody," He spoke before turning to focus on Jackie next to him, "Jackie I'll get you something to drink." They pulled away from each other as he moved towards the buffet table with the punch bowl.

"Whatever" She gave a shrug and Hyde moved his eyes between the two as she came closer to him.

"So, you're with this Chip guy now?" Hyde wanted to bite his tongue for even asking the question.

She leaned against the wood of the structure. "Yep!" She said with enthusiasm.

"Huh" He raised a brow at her answer.

"Why? Do you care?" She turned her head to him and was obviously looking for a reaction.

And he wasn't going to give it...he shrugged, "No, if you wanna date this guy that...cool." Damn he hesitated.

She must of noticed the way her body straightened and she made a quick glance to Chip before turning back to him, "It is?"

Before he could respond to that one Jackie had set off towards Donna's. He let out a groan before watching a somewhat confused Chip start up conversation with Kelso and Fez.

* * *

It took a couple hours for the cowards to start coming of various veterans and neighbors to the Foreman barbeque. Or to the Pinciotti barbeque that was going on next door. The crowd seemed to shift in favor of whoever had the best items.

Hyde sat in chair in the driveway of the Foreman's near one of the tables. He had a beer in hand as he watched the people around when Chip came up and took the seat next to his. Hyde hadn't exchanged many words with this guy as of yet, but might as well see what guy Jackie chose to take on. "So where's Jackie?"

"Getting some drinks." He replied smoothly turning his head towards the cooler where Jackie was yelling at Kelso.

Neither guys tried starting up anymore conversation as they waited for Jackie to join them and hopefully make this scene less awkward. Jackie was giving a frustrated stomp towards them with a light sway to her hips, her eyes filled with anger and two beers in her hands. She stopped right next to where Chip sat, but looked directly at Hyde, "Kelso's shaking all of the beer and soda cans!" She complained.

Hyde let out a chuckle as he looked back to the coolers. "That's a good burn." He smirked as he watched the rapid shaking of Kelso's arm. When he turned back he saw Jackie had settled on Chips' leg for a seat, lucky for him she didn't seem to notice him frown before returning to Zen.

"Here." She held out one of the beers the other was already in Chip's hand.

"Jackie, I have a beer." Hyde stated giving the beer a light shake. He frowned slightly when he realized it was almost empty.

"Well unless you want your next one to give you a shower I suggest you take it." She replied back giving a light smirk.

Hyde leaned his head back and chugged the last of his open beer. He set the empty can on the ground before taking the unopened one from Jackie. "How do I know you haven't shaken it?" He questioned cautiously.

"You don't" The zen like comment matched with her sly smirk caused a surge of pride to run through Hyde over his Grasshopper.

He took the risk and opened it. He smirked somewhat when the contents didn't come and splash him in the face.

"Hmm guess I didn't shake it long enough." A smile spread over her lips and with a small giggle she was off again.

Hyde watched her carefully from behind Chip as she made some conversation with Laurie as she went to the cooler. She picked up one of the drinks and made her way to the backyard. With her out of earshot he turned his full attention to Chip, "So you and Jackie, huh?" He had a plastered smile that no one would know was fake.

"Yeah, isn't she something." The Chip guy answered with a smirk and nod.

Hyde could feel something in his gut tighten. "...Sure" He answer casting a small glance to Jackie who he could see some of over to the white fence.

"Sometimes though I kinda hate it when she talks."

Hyde let out a laugh, "I hear ya'" He agreed. He decided to stand, mostly just to stretch his legs that were starting to get stiff.

"Man, she's always talking." Chip complained as he stood with him. "But...I figure it's worth it if I can nail her." Chip's smug grin at that statement made Hyde want to smack it off.

He restrained himself though as he shifted on his feet. "Huh..." He scratched the back of his head and tried to come up with something to say that wasn't going to make him seem jealous. "Yeah, you should probably think about that man. You know, I mean, Jackie's kinda young...She's only had like one boyfriend." He could feel himself rambling slightly not like this guy would know.  
"Hey! That's not a big surprise...you know...she's a bitch." He stated calmly.

'Shouldn't have said that' Hyde thought darkly as he remained zen. He turned his head slightly and stepped back slightly positioning his foot. In a quick motion he pulled his fist back and thrust it forward landing a hit square in this guy's jaw. He dropped like a ton of bricks and Hyde near tripped on his limp body.

"Steven, what happened?" Jackie's voice broke him out of his enraged trance as he looked back to find her already by his side.

"What? Nothing...Just somebody, then the guy said...bitch. And there was nothing." He didn't even know what he was saying.

"Oh my god! He called me a bitch! And you hit him!And that's what happened! Isn't it?" Damn how did she figure that out through his gibberish.

"...No" Real smooth Hyde.

"Liar." She gave him a brief glare. "I am the bitch! And you love me!" Her eyes started to sparkle as she looked at him with some sort of 'hero worship'.

"Jackie, no! Stop starring at me! Gah!" He moved past Jackie and entered the Foreman kitchen, he went through passing and going down to the basement which thanks to the shin ding going on was empty. He dropped in his usual chair not even bothering to turn on the television. He removed his aviator glasses and rubbed his eyes trying to rid himself of the anger still boiling inside him.

He was more angry at himself now than anything. He knew Jackie brought that loser to make him jealous. He had fallen into the obvious trap by punching the guy in front of everyone! Jackie's reaction didn't even upset him much since she had been trying to get his attention for weeks now. He thought earlier when he had recited the haiku for Jackie she had gotten through her skull. When he saw her bring Chip to the barbeque he thought it was a desperate last attempt and if he was lucky it was her moving on from him.

But he wasn't going to let that guy talk about Jackie like that! And no he didn't have a crush on her, damnit! He looked up from his hands and placed his sunglasses back over his blue eyes. He glanced over to the phone on the table. He glared at it as if it was mocking him. "Crap!" He lifted the receiver and started dialing.


	3. Chapter 2

Jackie pouted as she sat folding her arms on the table. After Hyde had left she roughly kicked Chip back into consciousness before telling him off. No one calls Jackie Buckhart a bitch!...Well she called herself one, but that's different! She slouched down further. She wanted to seriously talk with Hyde about why he would hit Chip, but he walked away before she got the chance.

She was finally giving up. Steven Hyde would never like her. Her eyes stung slightly as he stepped back out through the kitchen door.  
"Jackie! Get your car we're going on a freakin' date!" He shouted at her.

Her jaw dropped. This was a joke, right? She couldn't speak, she could hardly breath. She was waiting for him to tell her it was a burn, that he just wanted to see her gets her hopes up before squashing them even further.

"Jackie, if we don't go then I'm not going to ask you out again." He said sternly, almost like scolding her.

She got the message though as she rushed to her feet. She snatched her purse off the table and made her way to the Lincoln her father let her drive. She glanced over her shoulder once, Hyde was following behind her. A smile spread over her face as her excitement grew.

She gave him the keys knowing he would want to drive. She waited patiently as he adjust the driver's seat and mirrors before turning the key in the ignition. Her cheeks almost hurt from the smile she had, but it wasn't leaving.

"I'm gonna get some food to go." Hyde told her as they pulled into the parking lot by the Hub. "Stay here." He ordered.

She gave a silent nod. She was somewhat afraid that if she said something he'd change his mind. She lightly bit her bottom lip as she watched him enter. She turned her attention to the side mirrors checking her make-up to make sure it hadn't run or smeared at some point earlier. She was close to bouncing in her seat with excitement. It wasn't just that she was on a date with Hyde, but that he had been the one to do the asking. It was something she never expected. Though part of her wondered what made him change his mind, but she wasn't going to ask.

The driver's side door open. She jumps in her seat as she didn't notice him coming back. He sets down a pizza box on the bench seat between them before sliding in. He hands her the large soda he got, so she can hold it while he drives.

"So where are we going?" She asks innocently glazing in his direction.

"Mount Hump." He states without hesitation.

She knows the place, hell every red-blooded teenager knew it. She feels a twist in her gut. No, she isn't worried that he'll try to take advantage of her, that's the furthest thing from her mind. Since he was going to do something like that it could have happened weeks ago. She's wondering more about how many other girls he's taken there.

He pulls into a relatively secluded spot surrounded by trees. There is a good about space between the from of the car and the edge. He sets the car in park and for safety applies the emergency brake before getting out taking the box with him. "Come on" He calls from the outside of the car.

She should have guessed that he wouldn't open it for her like a gentleman. She pulls the handle with a free hand before sliding out. She brings the soda with her as she rounds to the car to where he's sitting on the trunk of the car, with the end of the car on one side and the box on the other. She wants to frown at the fact she won't be sitting next to him, but she keeps her smile as she slides up on the trunk. He flips open the box and takes a slice on the pizza."

She looks at the pizza curiously. She's had pizza before, but she knows it can be fattening and greasy. Her stomach gives a light grumble urging her to take the chance.

"You gonna eat any or am I eating this entire thing myself?" Hyde asks giving a glance in her direction and noticing her hesitation.

"I'll have a slice." She doesn't even realize she says that till it comes back through her ears. She sets the soda down between them and takes one of the smaller slices. Lifting it to her lips she takes a bite. She gives a sigh in satisfaction as the taste comes over her lips. It has been too long since she indulged.

* * *

So she must have lied when she said 'a slice' cause she had three. She can already feel the stretch of her stomach, but she doesn't want to focus on that. Their both full so the last remaining slices were set aside. Now there isn't anything between them, but a small space of air.  
"This is the best date ever." She comments as she watches him look out on the scenery around them.

He looks at her breifly, "Jackie, we haven't talked in 30 minutes." He reminds her.

"That's OK...Steven, you don't have to say anything. I understand you." At least she wants to believe she does.  
"Oh, you do, do you?" He scoffs and turns his head away again.

She knows he doesn't believe her. So she'll just have to convince him. "Sure! So you're probably sitting there thinking,...I'm on this date with this girl...who really really likes me. And she's so beautiful that-"

"Jackie-" He attempts to stop her

She places a finger to his lips though, "Shh..." She waits a few moments, checking to see if he'd speak again before continuing, "And you're wondering how can I open up to her? When everyone I have ever loved have abandoned me...Am I even worthy of love?..." She starting to feel like she isn't talking about him anymore rather someone else she knows VERY well. "Well you are Steven. You are."

His head turns away. His hands go underneath his shades covering over his eyes as he stifles a sob.

She has an arm across his back and another resting on his arm. "It's OK, Steven." She scoots closer to him. "Let it out! Let it all out." She encourages. "It's OK."

His head lifts up and turns before he blows a raspberry.

She frowns as the spit lands on her cheek. She pulls away as she swipes some of the lingering wetness. "Let's go home!" She says getting off the car trunk. She's upset at him for being rude at her attempt to him to open up. Even more upset that she even tried in the first place.

"Oh come on! I'm kidding!" His protest stops her move to the car door. "No, this is...this is alright. We can hang out here for awhile. OK?" He says with a small smile on his lips.

Her anger disappears since he's not letting the date end. The smile comes back to her lips as she moves back to sit on the trunk of the car.  
"God..." He groans. He grabs the soda from atop the pizza box. "Here have some of my pop." He sets the cup in her hands after she's settled on her seat.

She fiddles with the straw before looking over at him. As he lets out a sigh she scoots closer so their legs are touching. She waits for him to complain, but when he doesn't she gets more bold. She takes hold of his wrist and guides his arm over her shoulders.

"OK." He says. He's still not stopping her.

She leans against him slightly, settling into the croak of his arm. She lifts the straw to her lips and puts it between her lips before sucking up the liquid. She can smell the musk of smoke that's seeped into his clothes and maybe even his skin. She relaxes even more as she inhales the scent. "When did you start smoking?" She asks lightly. She wants to know more about him.

"Don't remember exactly, it was in Junior High." He answers. "I know when you started." He states smugly as if he's proud for having corrupted her which she knows he is.

"That's because it wasn't long ago." She laughs lightly. She was a cheerleader and a politicians daughter. But when he invited her into the circle for that first hit she finally felt like she was being accepted as something other than Micheal's girlfriend, or in this case ex-girlfriend. "Do you have any with you?" She asks slyly. She knows inhaling the smoke will allow them both to feel more 'Zen'.

He pats at his jacket and pants pocket with the free hand. Pulling out a packet of cigarettes. She watches as he opens it with only the one hand. She can see the neatly wrapped joint placed among some cigarettes. He sets the joint in his mouth before returning the pack and coming back out with a lighter. He flicks the lighter and she watches the flame dance over the end, lighting the stick. He lets the flame of the lighter go and sticks it to the side of him that she's not occupying. He takes the first hits like a pro, which in a way she could guess he was.  
"We aren't smoking the whole thing, just a few hits." He tells her as he trades her the joint for the soda.

"Whatever." She answers in her 'zen' mode. She lifts the unlit end to her lips and inhales. Smoke fills her lungs, she holds her breath for a short time before letting the smoke out into the air. She takes a second hit before passing it back.

They pass it between each other a few times. The joint is down to half it's original size when Hyde puts it out.

"What made you ask me out?" The effects of the smoke stop her from holding back the question she's been wanting to ask this entire time.  
"It's this what you wanted?" He questions back.

"Yeah, but you completely rejected me early today." She leans further into him as she starts to feel cold.

"Jackie, you do realize you've been kinda crazy, right?" He asks.

"Donna said I'm like Fez." She scrunched her nose in disgust. "I think that was worse than hearing your haiku."

Hyde chuckles, "Next your gonna have needs and a candy obsession." He laughs harder when she smacks his chest.

"Don't even joke about that!" She whines.

His body slowly stops shaking in his laughter. "Hey, let's turn on the radio." He puts his arm down to her waist and as he comes off the car he takes her with her. He pat her butt and guides her to the front of the car.

As he opens up the passenger side of the car and leans in to turn on the car and radio, she takes a seat on the hood. A breeze passes by and she's rubbing her arms to gain warmth as the night air chills her body.

"Here." Hyde throws his denim jacket to her. She can still feel the linger of his body heat from the material.

A light tune fills the air as she slips her arms into the over-sized jacket. She notices the short sleeves of his shirt as he comes round the open door of the car and sits next to her on the hood. "Aren't you cold?" She's worried as she looks at his exposed skin.

"I'm fine." He tells her even though that wasn't really an answer to her question.

Her bites her lip, "So, first date is almost over..." She says looking to the sky she can see the moon and stars lit up against the black sky.  
"Yeah..."

"So what'd you think?" She can feel a flutter in her stomach. She's waiting for rejection.

"No worse than bowling." Hyde answers. He is looking right at her, so he must notice the confusion that passes over her features when he adds, "I don't hate bowling." It isn't rejection. In his own strange way he's saying that he enjoyed the date.

Jackie looks at his face, well his lips before she starts to lean toward him. Before her eyes close completely she sees him lean forward slightly. When they connect, it's tender and gentle. She moves her hand to his cheek and leans further in to deepen the contact and sensation.

They pull apart...

* * *

A/N: I love this cliffhanger XD  
Obviously it won't have the same outcome as the show, but there's still a 'What will happen?' thing going. Next chapter, I hope to be pulling away from the show's original story line more and going more AU.


	4. Chapter 3

_'Damnit! This wasn't suppose to happen! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!'_ Hyde curses himself as he looks at her her eyes filled with fear. She's just as afraid to speak as he is. He touches his glasses, adjusting them on his face, but really he's making sure that she can't see his own fear radiating from his eyes. He shouldn't have kissed her, it wasn't part of the plan, it wasn't part of the deal. In his mind he's thinking of Chip. How that bastard was using her...except he isn't any better.

He opens his mouth trying to speak, but is stopped when her lips reconnect to his. His first instinct was to push her away. To tell her how much better she was than him...But he can hardly remember his name anymore as he tongue glides over his own. In the back of his mind he's wondering how she was this skilled since he has witnessed her make-out with with Kelso multiple times, but that was more full of slobber than two dogs going at it.

She starts to draw away again, so he leans in. They begin a silent war for dominance with tongues. Jackie put up more of a fight than he thought she would. All that talking must have paid in strengthening the pink muscle. One of his hands went to the back of her neck, tangling into her hair. His other feel to rest on her leg.

They pulled apart again, but this time it was only long enough to catch their breath. Hyde moved so his back laid against wind-shiled and car-hood. Jackie moved with him, one of her legs slide between his own, her chest pressed to his with one of her hands gripping at his shirt, her other ran through his hair putting a light pressure on his scalp. Jackie's weight was directly on him, but she barely weighted anything so he wasn't being crushed.

They continued to make-out only separating when either or both needed air. Jackie pulled away panting. When she came down again her lips landed on his neck. He couldn't stop the low moan from escaping his throat as sucked and nipped at the flesh. His hands gripped at her hips.

She pulled away again, this time to inspect her work. Her fingers tracing over the forming mark she had left against his neck. If he was looking at her face then he could have seen the proud smile she wore, but his eyes had drifted the similarly exposed skin of her own neck.

He pushed himself up and pulled her into his chest. His mouth assaulted her neck just as she had a moment ago to his. His lips curled into an amused smirk when she let out a moan. Her hands braced on his shoulders, her nails bore into his skin ever time he hit a spot that was especially sensitive.

"Steven..."

Every part of his body jolted when she moaned his name. Parts of him were screaming to stop and tell her the truth and the rest was telling him to keep her moaning. He detached his lips from her now bruised skin. His stomach lurched as the mark mocked him for his lack of control.

"Steven?" She wanted to know why he had stopped.

"Jackie..." He had to tell her that this was lie. Once she knew she would hate him again like she should and move on to someone better..."It's getting late." _'Coward!''_

"Oh, what time is it?" She asked still sticking to her position on top of his lap.

Hyde glanced to his watch. His eyes widened slightly when he read the time, "Midnight." He had no idea they had been out this late, time really flies when you're making out a hot chick.

Jackie's eyes widened also. "Oh god, I have to get home." She was off him and the car before he could utter another word. She trotted around the open passenger door and slid in the seat. "Hurry up Steven!" She yelled from inside.  
Hyde was still trying to get over the sudden chill when she left him, but grudging he slid off and went around to driver's side and slid in next to her. Turning the key he listened to the engine start before he pulled out of their private spot.  
Hyde drove slower than he normally would. Jackie wasn't talking, something that found very frieghtening at this time. He expected a full on proposal of how they were boyfriend and girlfriend, how they would tell the rest of their mixed up group that involved her ex, where they should go for their next date. But the fact she was silent sent eerie chills through his spine.

She was pressed against the passenger door looking out the window. "Steven..." She sighed, her head turned slightly to look at him.

_'Oh thank god!_' He let out an inward sigh of relieve.

"Why are you driving so slow?"

The question almost made his jaw drop. Jackie had been proclaiming her love for him even before he was arrested over her, he took on a date finally, they made out for who knows how long, and now she wants him to speed up so they can hurry back home!

"Jackie, what the hell?" He could feel his anger rising as he put more pressure to the gas pedal.

"Look Steven, I know we need to talk, but not right now. I really need to get home..." She was solem almost pleading with him.

His anger lessened slightly, but his curiosity rose, "Why? You've stayed in the basement later than this sometimes. Also you must have stayed out late with Kelso plenty." He wanted to bite his own tongue for mentioning Kelso at this moment.

"Today is different is all." Jackie slumped in her seat.

He knew he should leave it at that, but he couldn't. "Because of our date?"

"No!" She screamed without pause, her head snapped to look at him. "Today was wonderful, Steven." Her body slid on the bench till she was next to him, pressed to his side. Her head hit his shoulder and one of her hands came on his thigh. "My dad just got back from a business trip. I haven't seen him in awhile. And if I stay out too late then he might get angry."

He didn't understand why he took comfort in her words. They had one date and this was only part of his deal...or plan. He pulled up the long driveway of Buckhart home. It looked even bigger than that time Jackie had the formal dinner party that he crashed, and Kelso had started that fire. His stomach flipped when he saw a man standing at the door, still dressed in a suit even though it was already this late.

Jackie's hand clenched into a fist and he could feel her tense up as her posture straightened. He set the car into park. "You should get home,... Red's gonna be angry." Jackie was nervous, she wasn't even looking to him but at her father who was continuing to wait at the open door.

"I'll walk you to the door Jackie." He got out the driver's side and held the door so she could get out as well. He walked slightly behind her with one hand resting on her lower back. For someone who was urging him to take her home she now seemed a little apprehensive about entering it. The change in her demeanor made him more curious.  
"Jacqueline, go inside." Her father said as soon as they reached the front step.

Hyde watched her as she slowly pulled away. She gave him a small smile before slipping past her father and inside the illustrious mansion. Once she was out of sight he turned to look at her father. He seemed to be in some thought as he looked over his appearance.

"So Steven...do you want a cash or check?"

* * *

A/N: This reminds me a little of how they got together during that summer between Season 4 and 5.  
I will admit that in my opinion this chapter was kinda bad, but I hope to do better next time. I'll also admit that I don't know exactly how I want the story to end, besides JH being together. But this story is kinda gonna have a mix of drama, angst, romance, and maybe a little humor.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes. I will say some that are part of the speech are meant to be there.

* * *

Hyde sat in the basement, inside the backroom that was his bedroom. It had been a few days since his date with Jackie...he still felt sick from his meeting with her father. The money he had received had yet to be spent. Which made him more sick since he really didn't wanna have the money at all now.

When he took the deal he just thought the extra money would be helpful for when he needed to replenish his stash. Now looking into the wooden box his eyes were focused on the bundle of bills he had stuck inside. He didn't know how to get rid of it. He didn't even want to spend it from his stash. He knew no matter how good it was it would be tainted.

He heard footsteps and immediately closed the box. He shoved it inside the bottom of his dresser before Foreman came walking in. "Hey."

"Hey." Hyde echo'd.

"Mom, wants you to come to breakfast..." Eric started awkwardly.

"Not hungry."

"Dude, you've barely eaten since Veteran's Day...seriously what happened with Jackie?" Eric urged Hyde to talk.

Hyde hadn't told anyone what happened or what he had done. Jackie hadn't even come to the basement the last few days. From what he could tell she hadn't even called to talk with Donna much either. Kelso had gone to her house for another pathetic attempt at winning her back, but she wasn't home.

Hyde took a deep breath and released it with a sigh. Maybe telling Eric something would help, "We kissed." He tried to ignore Eric's shock as his mouth dropped open and eyes were close to falling out of his skull.

"You kissed...Jackie! How could you kiss the devil?" Eric partly joked, but Hyde's hand balled into a fist and smacked against his arm on an instinct he didn't even know he had. "Oww, sorry. What so are you guys dating?" He questioned while rubbing against his injured arm.

"Don't know...We made out then I took her home. Obviously she hasn't been around." Hyde shrugged. He didn't want to tell him his reasons for the date or how much money he had gotten for the date.

"Why'd you ask her out anyway? She's been trying for that basically since her and Kelso broke up." Eric commented.

Hyde knew his reasons...well the original reasons. Simple reason was the money her father was willing to give him. That wasn't enough for him to actually go through with it. But after his talk with Chip, before he got punched out, gave him another. Jackie was technically rebounding whether from his rejection or Kelso's cheating was unclear, but dating her until she got over her crush was safer than letting her get used and abused by whatever bastard she found next...Then while on the date something else surfaced. Something that made him anxious and nervous each time the basement door opened since he was waiting for her to walk through, something that made the smell and taste of the smoke less enjoyable to the sense of her kiss.

"If I gave in then she'd move on and I wouldn't have to deal with her anymore." Hyde lied with simple ease.

"Wasn't she moving on with that Chip dude?...Who you knocked out...what was that about?" Eric questioned.

"All he wanted was sex! Jackie may have used him to make me jealous, but he was just trying to screw her!" Hyde could feel his Zen slipping away, but he didn't stop his rant. "I know Jackie is bossy and annoying, but she's still our friend! Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same!" He argued.

"Well...yeah, but I'd have to get Donna to punch him out." Eric joked trying to lighten the mood.

Hyde was grateful for that as he gave a light chuckle and his zen fell back in place. "Thanks man, let's go eat." He pushed himself off the bed and followed Eric up the basement steps to the kitchen.

"Steven!" Kitty almost cheered as she saw the sight of him. "Oh goody, sit I have your plate made."

Hyde smiled at her up-beat cheer as she escorted him to his seat. When he looked at the plate he saw more food than he could probably eat. "Thanks Mrs. F" He said giving her a small smile. He continued to smile as she kissed his forehead and then turned to eating.

"So doing anything interesting today?" Kitty asked looking between Hyde and Eric.

"Nothin'" Eric answered.

"Do you ever do anything besides hang out in my basement all day, dumbass?" Red berated.

Hyde did his best to hold back his snicker from watching Eric's scolding.

"What about you, Steven?" Kitty asked.

"Gotta shift today at work." Hyde said taking a quick bite of his food. "I need to go or I'll be late." He pushed himself out of the chair and stood. He grabbed his glass of juice taking a swig of the orange liquid before swallowing. He gave a swift kiss to Kitty's cheek, "Be back for dinner." He gave a wave to the Foreman family before heading out the sliding glass door of the kitchen.

When he turned his head he looked to the driveway and saw the missing rich girl. "Steven..." She breathed out or in. All he knew was he could see her nervousness and that was enough to make him more nervous.

"Jackie..." He said not sure what else to say in that moment as his guilty started to mix with his nervousness and he had an urge to throw up. He wouldn't though, he had to remain zen. Also if he did then he was sure to hear Jackie yelling at him for getting puke on her shoes...then again maybe he should.

"Can we...um talk?" She didn't seem as confident as she would be normally. He couldn't tell if that was comforting or not.  
"Sure, um I was gonna just walk to work...you wanna come with?" He feel his zen dropping as he shifted on his feet.  
"Well, I have the Lincoln so we could drive." She suggested.

Hyde's head perked up some and he felt himself smile at the idea of not having to walk to the Foto Hut. "Perfect." He said. Without a word he followed her to the parked Lincoln. This time he took the passenger seat while she drove. After a few moments of silence he started to question if this was a good idea being in the enclosed space with her.

"I'm sorry I haven't come by, but I was spending time with my dad." Jackie said looking at the road instead of him.

"Is your dad strict?" Hyde wasn't so much curious about it, but if he kept the focus on that then maybe he wouldn't have to deal with an awkward talk about their date.

"Not always...He's just really busy a lot of times so I don't see him a lot." She answered calmly even though she just sent alarms off in Hyde's mind.

"How long has it been since you last saw him?" Hyde questioned delicately turning his body slightly to watch her expressions.

"This morning." She somewhat joked as the plastered smile crossed her features and Hyde could already tell it was forced. He remained silent and continued to stare with questioning look until she cracked under his gaze, "A few months." The fake smile turned into a real frown.

"What about your mom?" He asked.

Her frown deepened, "Maybe a year."

He knew he was upsetting her as her eyes gleamed slightly with upcoming tears. He decided he needed to continue his deal. Granted now he had absolutly no respect for Jackie's father, not that he had much before. But knowing she was as alone as he was made him want to do something for her. "Jackie, wanna hang out with me at work?" He asked.

"Won't you be...I don't know working?" She questioned even though he could see the small smile playing at her lips.

"Jackie, it is the Foto Hut. I mostly just read comics till my shift is done." He explained with a small smirk at her growing smile.

"OK." She replied, just in time as they pulled up to the small building.

Hyde got out of the car and opened the door. Leo was already there sleeping on the counter. He walked in and Jackie followed behind him. Shutting the door before going over to his sleeping boss, "Hey Leo man wake up." He nudged his arm slightly causing the man to bolt up.

Leo looked around gaining his bearings some as he looked to Hyde. "Dude, why are you in my house?" He asked in a smooth voice.  
Hyde grinned at the delirious man, "Dude, you're at the hut." He explained calmly.

"Oh...no wonder this mattress isn't comfortable." He looked to the counter beneath him before sliding off. "Hey I'm gonna head out for awhile." He said before sauntering out never even noticing Jackie.

"See ya later." Hyde said then turned to Jackie who was sitting in his chair by the the drive-thru window. "Up." He ordered.  
"But this is the only chair." She argued giving a glance around the small room.

"Exactly, so up." He ordered again. She didn't move just gave him a doe-eyed look with her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. He knew the look and had seen many victims, he was just one of the many. He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. Rather than argue he decided to pull her off the seat and sat himself down as she squealed with protest.

She huffed in protest as he got comfortable. He was somewhat shocked when she sat down right on his lap. He looked at her questionably, but she shot a confused look right back at him. He just shrugged and wrapped one arm around her slim waist so she wouldn't fall off.

* * *

A/N: Couldn't remember if it was 'Foto Hut' or 'Photo Hut'...either way this is just a short update since I've been neglecting it due to my wrestling interests. I won't be starting a new story for that obsession though at least not till I finish one of In-Progress ones.  
I hope everyone is happy with this...I kinda didn't know what to do here, but I have some idea for the next chapter so hopefully I'll be able to get it up sooner.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N:Sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes. I will say some that are part of the speech are meant to be there. Apologies for the wait.

* * *

Jackie spent most of yesterday with Steven. They sat and talked about random things that came to their minds. He talked more than she had which was kinda surprising, but she happy listening to his various conspiracy theories. She got a nice laugh at his comical hysterics as he talked. He took some offensive to her humor, but when she kissed his pouting lips he didn't seem upset at all.

When Hyde took his break for lunch she went with him to The Hub. Once they had finished eating Jackie headed to the mall while Hyde went back to work.

And today had been just as perfect with cheer leading practice going smoother than ever. So, she was all smiles as she skipped up the walkway to the her mansion's front door, not noticing the new car outside. She didn't have to open the door all the way to hear the voice of her father screaming. Her smile faded when the slurred voice of a female replied. She slipped inside shutting the door behind her as quietly as she could. She was trying to go unnoticed, but that never seemed to work.

"JACKIE!" Her mother's voice boomed. Jackie looked up to her very tall and very tan mother. She stumbled over embracing body for a quick moment before pulling away to study her daughter's appearance. "Honey, have you gained weight?"

Jackie would have broken down to tears then if she wasn't so used to such comments from this woman. But since her date with Steven she had been basically starving herself, only eating during Hyde's break so he wouldn't know her insecurity. But she hadn't gained a pound, she had lost 5. "No, mom."

"Oh I guess you were a little big last time I saw you." Her mother's backhanded comment made before she hiccuped from her inebriated state.

"Pamela!" Her father scream caused her to flinch.

While her mother's focused turned back to her father Jackie made her escape up the steps. She hid in her room covering her ears with her hands as she curled up on her bed. Shockingly for a house so big she could still hear the echoed screams of her parent's argument. She wanted to get away...she wanted Steven.

* * *

Hyde had been surprised by yesterday. Spending time with Jackie had actually been fun. Rather than wanting to talk him to death about cheerleader, shopping, or herself. She told him to talk and actually listened to his 'crazed' conspiracy theories, when she wasn't giggling. All of this was going against what should happen. He should hate Jackie, loath her, despise her, any other term you think of the describe it. He wasn't so lucky. He was beginning to actually like her...not just as a friend anymore.

Not that he was going to admit to that anytime soon. He laid across the couch thinking of peppy cheerleader. Everyone else has gone to the movies, but he was not in the mood so he skipped. He starred at the ceiling trying to figure out just what to do. The sound of the door opening startled him. He sat up and looked at Jackie coming inside quietly not even noticing his presence.

"Jackie?"

Now she jumped turning on her heels to see him. A hand resting over her beating heart. "Steven, don't scare me like that!" She scolded.

"You surprised me first, princess." He said coolly. He dropped his legs to the floor so he was sitting in a proper position on the couch. "So what does bring you here?"

"Umm nothing..." She paused. She didn't know what to say. She was fumbling to find words. It was obvious, all the zen he had taught her was out the window right now.

Hyde took closer notice to her face as she opened and closed her mouth. She wasn't wearing make-up...none. Jackie prided on perfection. Even though she looked fine without make-up it was still something she wore daily.`Her eyes were rimmed red and her cheeks and nose had a light pink coloring over her tan skin. "You've been crying..."

Jackie closes her mouth. She looks away trying to hid her face, but her body starts to shake. He can barely see her bite her lip as she calms herself. "I-I'll be fine." She's putting up a brave face even though she looks so afraid.

Hyde rolls his eyes behind his shades as he stands. "Jackie, come here." He orders motioning her over.

For one moment she steps back, but then she's pressed to his chest crying her eyes out with her small arms wrapping around his neck. He gives a sigh as he settles to hands on her back. He maneuvers them to sit, him on couch and she's in his lap. He lets her cry for what to him feels like an hour, saying nothing only running a hand over her back on arm occasionally.

When she finally starts to calm down he takes that as a chance to speak, "So what he do?"

She pulled back slightly to look at him, "He who?" She asks raising a brow with confusion.

"He, Kelso. Come on Jackie, everytime you come down here and cry it is always because he's done something stupid...again." He explains and from the look of it he made the wrong assumption as she gives him a glare.

"For your information, this has nothing do with Micheal." She spoke bitterly.

"Then what is it Jackie?" He question. "Missed some big sale at the mall? Chip a nail? Gained a pound?-" Hyde felt a firm slap go over his cheek at the last statement. He turned his head to glare at her and probably even yell, but the moment he looked at her was a mistake. He went soft. Her tears full with new tears were trying their hardest to give him a glare, her lips pursed in a tight frown.  
He made another sigh, "Sorry..." He muttered. He waited a moment for her features to calm before speaking again, "What is it, Jackie? Tell me." He urged.

"They're fighting..." She muttered resting her head to his shoulder he could feel her hot breath against his neck.

"Who?" He questioned.

"My parents."

Hyde's blood ran cold. He had grown up with his mother and father who argued since probably before he was even born. Then when his dad left there was a steady stream of 'uncles' that his mother fought with before they walked out also. But he was poor...it made sense for him to be in a broken family. Jackie was rich to a point it disgusted him at times. Hearing that her parents were fighting didn't make any sense to him.

"Steven..."

He looked down to her face. Her large doe eyes staring at him. He pushed away his thoughts of disbelieve and put his arms around her. He held her against him, giving a small kiss to her forehead. Not saying a word. They fell asleep on the couch holding each other in their arms.

* * *

A/N: Well Ending is kinda chessy, but I needed an update and chessy is easy to write. Hope you all enjoyed


	7. Chapter 6

A/N:I need to write longer chapters. I need to work on that. My fandom has shifted to AJPunk[if you know wrestling or read of my stories for them then you know what I'm talking about] So it's kinda hard to write for this. Not saying I don't love JackieHyde, but a lot of fangirlling is going towards the other pairing. But I'm still gonna work to finish this. I have too many stories that need finishing, but I also don't wanna rush it and ruin it. So apologize for any long breaks in my writing of this.

* * *

"DUDE!" The loud yelled of the familiar weaselly voice cried out.

Hyde's eyes cracked out looking up at Eric who stood above him. He could also feel a small weight on his body. "Go away Esmeralda." Hyde groaned closing his eyes again wanting to sleep.

"Hyde, seriously man, what the hell are you doing?" Eric questioned.

"Sleeping?" Hyde answered raising his eye brows for a moment as if to say 'duh'.

"Yeah...with Jackie!" Eric screech out.

"Jackie?..." Hyde's tired brain took in a moment to process his friend's words. But then he remember crying Jackie...hugging Jackie...falling asleep...with Jackie. His eyes opened and he looked down to the head of dark hair. "Oh man."

"Ya think!" Eric yelled. A flying magazine came the next moment smacking him in the face.

Both looked to the third person in the room who was stirring on top of Hyde. "Shut up Eric." She muttered curling further into Hyde's body.

"Jackie, you need to get up." Hyde urged. Feeling uncomfortable with the their friend's gaze on him.

"Steven..." She let out a small sweet whine. Her hand covertly lifting his shirt enough to show his skin about the start of his jeans. Her nails gently running over the exposed area sending shivers through his body.

"Go to my room, you can stay there." Hyde said quickly ignoring the shriek of shock from Eric that sounded more like Kelso, as she quickly got up and trotted to the back room in the basement. His eyes lingering until he hear another shriek. When he looked he realized it wasn't just Eric that had come to the room. Kelso, Donna, and Fez were also there. "So how was the movie?" He asked nonchantly as he got up moving to his usual chair.

"OK! NO!" Eric firmly stated. He stepped over the back of the couch, using the back as a seat as his feet remained on the cushion. Donna sitting on the couch next to him and Fez in the other chair.

"No, what?" Hyde shrugged trying to ignore the desire to go to the back room.

"No, you were with my girlfriend!" Kelso yelled coming round to face Hyde.

Hyde raised a brow. "Girlfriend?...Don't you mean ex-girlfriend? Jackie dumped you after she caught you making out with Foreman's sister!" Hyde snapped. His zen slipping for a moment.

"So what? I still have dibs! You can't go out with her!" Kelso pathetically argued.

"Kelso...let me put this simply. Jackie dumped YOU, then she asked ME out. All her choice man. Something you should be used to." Hyde said simply. Crossing his arms he leaned back in his seat.

"What does that mean?" Kelso asked questionably.

"Means, Jackie wore the pants in your relationship." Hyde stated.

"OK, let's not change the subject." Donna interjected. "Hyde when did you and Jackie...start...?" She couldn't find the words as the idea of it all boggled her mind.

"We've been hanging out. I would say since Veteran's day, but she disappeared for a few days." Hyde shrugged trying to keep his cool.

"No fair! I was suppose to be dating Jackie next!" Fez snapped pointing an accusing finger at Hyde. He made a 'huff' as he stood from his seat. "good day." He said.

"Fez-"

"I said GOOD DAY!" The foreign opened the door slamming it behind him.

"Hyde, do you know what your getting into?" Donna questioned.

"Yeah man, you're dating the devil!" Eric snapped.

"No. I meant, that Jackie just had a bad break-up. And you don't exactly...date." Donna said calmly.

"Look, first off right now we're hanging out, so no labels. Next, Jackie's over Kelso. And, if I do date someone then it's my choice and if that person is Jackie then you all can shut your pie holes." Hyde coldly spoke. He got from his seat leaving his friends stunned as he headed to his room.

Jackie was sitting on his bed. Looking innocent even though he knew she had heard everything. "Jac-"  
"Steven, do you-" She cut him off, but he did the same. Quickly kicking the door shut and locking it before going to the bed, almost tackling her to the cot as he started kissing her. She responded easily. Her mouth opening for entrance, nails racking down his shirt covered chest.

He didn't wanna hear the question, nor did he want to answer it. He hated to admit that he actually liked Jackie. He hated even more that the reason this started was because of his deal. He just wanted to take full advantage of these moments. He didn't want this getting anymore complicated.

The moment the truth comes out he knows he'll hurt her. He knows she'll hate him...so he wanted to it to last as long as he could. Even though he knew the further this went the more pain he would cause.

They separated. He looked down seeing the tears reforming in her eyes. "Jackie..."

Unable to get out from beneath him she turned to her side pressing her face into the bed. She muffled a sob as more tears came.  
Hyde gave a sigh. He squeezed his body in a small open spot, laying on his side facing her. He ran his hand through her hair noticing the soft texture. He gave a gentle kiss to her lips. "Jackie...I'm gonna hurt you. Whether I want to or not. You know that...so why do want to be with me?" He listened as she cried waiting for her to calm.

"Maybe...I'll take the risk." She challenged. She locked her eyes with him. "I-I know you've never really dated...but will you take that risk with me?"

Hyde paused looking to her eyes knowing she would be the death of him. "Why not?" He watched the smile break out on her face and she pushed into him starting another kiss. Hyde couldn't stop the upward twitch of his smiles as they kissed. He was happy that she was happy...yes, she would surely be the death of him.

* * *

A/N: More cheese. GAH! I really wish I could get a longer chapter, but they keep coming out short.  
Some may say just add more, but when I come to a certain points I just feel that it should stop there, otherwise there will too many ideas jumping around in one chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:OK getting back into this pairing more. So hopefully this doesn't suck.

* * *

Hyde and Jackie had been officially dating for two months now. A lot of things had changed...Hyde had grown out a beard. He was even 'scruffier'[Jackie's term] than when they started dating. And he liked it...though part of that was because Jackie said she hated it. It may be strange, but Hyde got turned on when he would see her eyes bear down in annoyance and scrunch up her nose.

She also made you stupid. Hyde could go for hours and hours about the government and all his conspiracy theories with the guys in the basement. But when she stepped in, wearing whatever in style clothes she had on, his mind went blank. He would only snap back to reality when she placed a light kiss to his cheek or lips and settled into his lap. But at that point he had already forgotten the topic he had been raving about mere minutes before.

Arguing was...different, but they had done it, a lot of it in fact. But their friends had concluded that any argument they had so far was some sick form of flirting or foreplay since they would always end each fight by making out. It was over meaningless things, music, style, presents, all trival matters. Their only somewhat serious one was when Jackie wanted that label Hyde feared, 'Boyfriend and Girlfriend'...Hyde had lost terribly though when he let the word slip out so carelessly in one private conversation.

Now here they were in the basement, making out like any other day. Jackie laying across the couch below him as he hovered over her. Jackie's nails raked through his curly hair making him moan against her lips. She was smirking at him. But he got payback as he ran his tongue teasingly over her lips refusing to meet with her own.-

"NOT ON THE COUCH!" A shrill cry that could only be Eric called out.

They pulled apart both shooting glares at him from where he stood at the garage entrance. "Foreman, don't you have better things to do than ruin my making out with Jackie. Like maybe you could make out with Donna?" Hyde argued still staying in his position above Jackie, not wanting to move.

"No. Seriously Hyde, what have I told you about making out with the devil in the basement?" Eric said. "You're letting in the dark forces." He continued in a hushed tone.

"Steven." Hyde looked down at Jackie beneath him. Her large eyes looking at him with that sweetly seductive look drawing him in. "Don't be hard on Eric. He wants to make out with Donna, but she doesn't want to make out with such a scrawny nerd."

Hyde felt pride as he looked down at Jackie giving a quick kiss to her lips before looking back up at Eric. "Burn." He said smoothly before getting up from the couch and helping Jackie up as well. Hyde wrapped his arm around her guiding her to the garage door before leaving with her and leaving the stunned Eric.

Hyde took Jackie to the El Camino. He should have thrown himself off the water tower after he actually opened the door for her, but didn't wait to shut it as he went around to the driver's side and got in himself. Jackie had already scooted closer so she was directly at his side when he started the engine and pulled away from the Foreman house.

He kept driving without much of a destination. He could feel Jackie's eyes on him as he drove. "Why won't you shave?" She asked.

"Cause I like it." Hyde answered plainly.

"But beards are so out Steven. Plus it's really rough, what if I get like beard burn cause it rubbed against my face when we kissed." She said worriedly touching her cheeks for imperfections.

"Then people will know you're with somebody...that has a beard." He answer. He had a smirk cause the idea of 'beard burn' sounded insane to him as he pulled up to their very first make out spot.

"Steven! That's so sweet!" She cooed giving a kiss to his cheek. "But you still need to shave." Jackie added curtly.  
Hyde put the Camino in park and put the emergency brake on. He turned to Jackie, "Shut your pie hole!" He snapped. And when she gasped in shock at his cruel words he lunged at her already shoving his tongue into her mouth. Picking up right where they left off in the basement.

"Steven..." She moaned as his mouth latched onto her delicate neck leaving a mark that she would probably bitch about later. "Steven..." It was a small groan this time and he knew what it meant. He pulled away hastily grabbing a blanket before getting out of the car. He went to the bed of El Camino laying the blanket over metal surface.

Jackie came over to him. He placed his arms on her hips while she grasped the side lifting her up. He went back to the front turning the radio on loud enough so they could hear it from the back before going back and climbing in with her. He could have droolled at the sight in front of him.

Jackie had laid out over the blanket on her back her hair fanning out across the blanket. Her hand reached out to his grasping it as she guided him down. He laid down next to her on his back allowing her to climb on top, knowing the trunk bed would bother her back even with the light padding that the blanket allowed.

She straddled his hips. Capturing his lips as she leaned down. He settled his hands on her hips keeping her steady. He slowly realized that Jackie was more agressive than some of their past make outs. Her hands were slipping underneath his shirt slowly pulling the material up as she ran her hands across the bare skin. He didn't even argue when she pulled the shirt over his head.

But when her nimble fingers started working on the buckle and belt of his pants alarm bells started to go off in her head. He quickly grabbed her wrists stopping her and making her pull away. He was almost shocked that she was looking at him confused, like she wasn't just trying to strip him of his jeans.

"Jackie." He said sternly not knowing what else to say to her.

"Steven." She said right back, rolling her eyes even at him.

"Jackie, you don't want to do this." He said sitting up with her. He let one of her wrists go. The other wrist he held, he moved down and held her hand rather.

"Maybe I do." She argued back running her free hand over his chest.

"Jackie." He took her wrist again knowing if she kept this up he would be sure to give in. He was not expecting for what to happen as he looked at her drastic change in expression. She eyes were brimming with tears she she looked at him. "Jackie, what's wrong?" He softened. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to himself.  
"You think I'm ugly." She muttered softly.

Hyde sighed. This was something he had learned about Jackie. Through the bravado she put off usually she was strong and confident Jackie was far from it. He knew now how insecure she was. He didn't know where it came from, but he knew Kelso's cheating had effected her. So Hyde made a mental note to frog the tall man when he saw him again.  
"Jackie, I've told you're hot. That hasn't changed." Hyde ran his hands made circles on her lower back trying to sooth the sensitive female.

"Then why don't you want to sleep with me?" She questioned with worry. Her arms wrapped around his neck and resting her head to his shoulder.

"Jackie, trust me I want to. But we don't need to." Hyde assured. "I'm not Kelso."

"But-"

Jackie tried to argue, but Hyde silenced her with a swift kiss. "No buts, we'll do it whenever. And it'll be better than any time you had with Kelso."

"Oh that I already know." Jackie was smiling now. The tension around them lifting.

"Good to know." Hyde answered with a smug nod of his head. "Come on, I'll take you home." He said gifting a light pat to her ass, signaling her to move from above him.

Jackie gave a kiss to his lips before getting up and hopping out. "Steven, when do you think we'll do it?" She asked as he bundled up the blanket again.

"Soon, babe. Real soon." He answer pulling his shirt back over his head and hoping she couldn't seem any tightness in his jeans as he hopped out. Both got inside the El Camino and Hyde pulled off taking Jackie back to her mansion. He stepped out of the car and walked her to the door, something he would only do with Jackie and never admit he did to the gang.  
Before they could kiss goodbye the door swung open to reveal Jackie's father. "Jacqueline." It was all her father had to say, but both of them knew what it meant. Jackie pulled away from Hyde and went inside, blowing him a kiss from behind her father's back.

"Steven," Jake Buckhart stated turning Hyde's attention from where Jackie had been to him. "I need to inform you that you service will be no longer needed soon."

"What?" Hyde was confused, but he knew he didn't like the sound of whatever the politician was talking about.

"We are finding a more suitable partner for my daughter. By the end of next month, you and Jackie shall break up." He ordered.

* * *

A/N: Longer, but I think I might have gone a little OOC in parts. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is shorter than I would have liked, but something big does happen!**

* * *

The words of Jackie's father were swimming around in Hyde's mind when he returned to the Foreman house. He hated that he couldn't even talk to anyone about it. Cause mentioning that would also mean mentioning his deal with the devil, aka Jake Burkhart. He cursed as he sat down in his seat in the basement. No one else was around and he was thankful for that, but of course it didn't last more than a few minutes. When everyone came charging in he was less than enthused. He resigned himself to hours of listening to Fez's needs, Kelso talking about nailing Laurie, and Eric and Donna making out.

Finally sick of the conversation Hyde suggested the one thing that would shut them up for awhile and stop his incessant thoughts of Jackie. "Let's do a circle." It was the first thing he had said since they arrived and all heads turned to him with mild surprise. But each of them had a smile, so he knew they were all on the same page.

"I'll get the stuff!" Eric jumped from his seat on the couch and hurried back to Hyde's room. Everyone else cleared the table and set their chairs in the proper places surrounding the table. When Eric came back he was slower and far less excited than when he had left. "Um...Hyde?"

That's when Hyde remembered. That Eric was getting from his stash, in the box at the bottom of his dresser drawer...The same box that had the money he had gathered as being Jackie's hired boyfriend. His body stiffened and he could not even look up as everyone else gasped. The wad of cash being held up in Eric's hand.

"Aww man! Hyde, you've been holding back on us!" Kelso cheered with enthusiasm as he grabbed the cash. "There must be like 10,000 dollars here!"

"You idiot! It's only 800!" Hyde snapped, but it was stupid as all his friends turned to him with even more shock.  
"Dude, how did you even get that money? I know Leo pays you, but that either goes to my folks or film." Eric stated curiously talking the seat on the couch closest to him.

"I can't tell you guys..." Hyde sighed letting his face fall into his hands.

"You aren't selling this yourself are you?!" Eric gasped, gesturing to the box.  
"No!"

"Then did you get a raise?" Donna asked.

"Jackie paying for everything so you don't need to spend as much? That's what I did." Kelso suggested.

"Don't talk about Jackie." Hyde spoke through gritted teeth. Clenching his fists he wanted to frog Kelso really hard.  
"So it does have to do with Jackie!" Donna jumped up pointing an accusatory finger.

"Yes! Alright, it has everything to do with Jackie! But she can't find out!" Hyde yelled jumping from his seat he moved to lean against the freezer. His guilt was building up on him again. He had not worried about for so long since he actually started liking Jackie. Just another reason why the cash had been piling up and he had yet to spend any of it. But right now under the curious stares of his friends he wanted to puke at how terrible he felt.

"Is Hyde a prostitute?" Fez questioned innocent in his foreign pretense. But Hyde smashed his head against the freezer none the less.

"Fez! Hyde can't be a prostitute! Only hot chicks can!" Kelso argued in all his brilliance. With Fez nodding in understanding.

Hyde only groaned again and smacked his head against the cold top the freezer once again.

"Kelso, Fez why don't you go?" Donna asked nicely trying to safe Hyde from further frustration. Neither argued as they thought of going to pick up chicks at the social hang out. "OK, now Hyde just what is going on with this cash?"  
"I can't tell you." Hyde answered sadly.

"Can you tell me?" Eric asked worried at the behavior of his long time friend.

"Probably not, cause you'll tell Donna." Hyde replied coldly.

"Look Hyde, Jackie is actually kinda my best friend." Donna said getting shocked looks from both Eric and Hyde. "Yeah I know it's crazy, but Jackie's a girl. So I can tell her things that I can't say around you guys." She confessed giving a small shurg of indifference to their expressions. "So whatever it is with that cash, you better tell me! Or she's gonna come here and find out for herself." She threatened.

"Oh, so either I tell you...Which you'll go tell Jackie right afterwards. Or I don't tell you...Which means you'll just be telling Jackie how I have extra money in my stash. Yeah no deal." Hyde crossed his arms defiantly looking down at the red headed woman he had once believed to have affectionate feelings towards.

"Look Hyde, Jackie is a good person. She doesn't deserve to be hurt." Donna argued back.

"Ok, I'm just gonna stop you both right there... Jackie is the devil." Eric commented, but soon found that to be the wrong decision as a punch was landed to both his arms, one side Hyde and the other Donna. "Sorry!" Eric shrieked placing the stash box and money on the table so he could nurse his injuries.

"Look, I can't have Jackie finding out...plus it looks like it might not matter anyway." Hyde sighed as he dropped into his seat heaving another sigh.

"Why not?" Donna and Eric both curious and at the edge of their seats waiting for an answer.

"When I dropped her off earlier today...Her father was there. He said implied that me and Jackie would stop dating by the end of next month." Hyde threw his aviators to the table in annoyance.

"Woah...Why would Jackie's father say that?" Eric questioned.

"I know..." Donna piped in somewhat quieter than how she had been before.  
"What?!" Hyde's looked right at Donna with urgency to find out what the woman knew about his own girlfriend that he didn't.

"Jackie's dad has been setting up some sort of match making thing with like these guys going to be doctors, lawyers, and politicians when they get older. She's been really stressed about it. She said all of the guys are ugly and have no personality." Donna explained looking down so she wouldn't have to see Hyde's expression.

"Maybe that's why she was rushing it..." Hyde thought to himself. "Why wouldn't she say anything?" His voice raised slightly in his anger that Jackie had not thought to tell him about something that could affect both of them at this moment.

"She wanted to, but she decided that no matter who came she would turn them down since she wants to be with you..." Donna said gently. But that gentle expression turned to a glare, "You can't be angry though! You're hiding all this money from Jackie! So just how did you get it and what are you gonna do with it!?"

Hyde was silent. His eyes looking to the wad of cash sitting in the box just waiting for him. A small thought crossed his mind and he grinned. Without a word he snatched the money up and went to the door. If this might be his last few weeks with Jackie Burkhart than he was going to make them the best few weeks of the tiny brunette's life.

* * *

**A/N: So Eric, Donna, Kelso, and Fez learned of Hyde's money collection. And Hyde learned the meaning behind Jackie's father's words. SO what you all think?**


End file.
